Beautiful Dreamer
by K. Ra
Summary: After the war, things are different - Heero is unhappy, and can't understand why. He fights to lose the emotions it took so long to gain, however, in doing it will he betray his friends and fight for a different side?


Beautiful Dreamer  
  
Chapter 1: Come back to Me  
Disclaimer: 1+R, 1+2, 1+6, 1+7, 2+7, 3+4, 5 + S, Gundam Wing is MINE! SO HANDS OFF! J/K but Huluk and Vingt are mine and so is this plot.back back plagerist! Back!  
  
I tried to make this have all the coupling in the series, which means every couple. Eh boy.  
"H~ey, Heero, long time no see!"  
  
Heero stared up at Duo silently - his old friend looked the same as when he had last seen him a few years ago now. He was a little bit taller true, and his face showed some sign of maturity - but those violet eyes and that same delighted expression.all Duo's.  
  
"Jesus, Yuy, your drenched!"  
  
Indeed - he was. It was pouring outside and Heero had been walking aimlessly through it for an hour.that is, until his memory snapped to action once he saw a sign. He had realized it was where Duo's new address was, and he had suddenly wanted to pay his old friend a visit.  
  
"Man, come in, come in.you want some new clothes? A blanket? Food?"  
  
All of a sudden, Heero felt a gentle ache in his stomach. He had forgotten about Duo's bouts of kindness.and didn't remember how he used to react to them.but now he couldn't have been rude to him if he wanted to, he was freezing and starving. All of his perfect soldier instincts were lost and replaced by common human ones. "Yes.all of them, thanks."  
  
".Okay." It didn't occur to Heero until just then that that response was a very un-Heero like one.but dammit.he couldn't be the perfect soldier right now.he didn't know if he could ever  
  
Duo waved his hand to beckon Heero to follow, and he did so gratefully - closing the door on the rain behind him. The apartment was nice, neat and prim -rather unlike Duo. he puzzled over this until Duo called out; "Oi, Vingt - we got a visitor!"  
  
Vingt?  
  
Heero froze on the spot, suddenly afraid. He hadn't counted on Duo having a girlfriend or.a boyfriend, for that matter. It changed things completely.he might have been able to ask Duo for a favor or explain his problems to Duo, but just barely. but with another person in the house.never.  
  
"Really, who?" A heavily accented voice called back, and Duo stopped in the doorway - talking to whoever was in the next room. "Another one of y'er old boyfriends?"  
  
A dainty blush danced cross Duo's cheeks, but all he did was let out a sharp curse before going; "No. It's Heero, the boy I told you about."  
  
"The perfect solider-boy?"  
  
"Um.yeah."  
  
"Really, where is he?"  
  
Duo turned and smiled half-warmly and half-apologetically back at Heero; "You okay?"  
  
Heero's hand reached out to touch the doorknob, ready to bolt. His blue eyes were unwillingly wide, giving him a rather doe-like appearance, because unlike Duo - he had not grown since the war four years ago. Years of illegal drugs, harmful 'treatments' and pushing his body to the physical limit had left him childlike, and although he was pushing twenty.he still looked fourteen.  
  
That was what saddened Duo the most.  
  
There was Heero, looking innocent as always - the hardness in those eyes were gone.replaced with a sort of vulnerability. Duo knew of his breakup with Relena, and suspected she was the cause of it.poor Heero, he'd probably never be able to love like that again.and.he looked thinner, and more worn from when Duo had seen him last.but without missions and battles for him to do what could Duo expect? He didn't know what Heero had been up to these years, but part of him guessed it wasn't anything good.  
  
Sensing Heero was about to bolt, he reached out a hand hurriedly; "Want me to take your coat? Put it in the dryer.?"  
  
"Do what you want with it," Heero said, balking slightly as he pulled of the wet jean coat and handing it to Duo. After he had played it over in his head he realized exactly how stupid running out into the rain was. He had to push any feelings he had aside and do the sensible things, "Who's Vingt?"  
  
"I'm Vingt." A voice growled from behind Duo, and Heero's gaze shifted to the other boy.  
  
Vingt was a slender and tall boy, but actually.his facial features weren't very defined, making him look feminine as well as young. A white tank top hung loosely against a well defined chest, and jeans were pulled low revealing a dab of dark red hair that matched the short crop of hair he had on his head. Narrow green eyes glanced Heero once over; "And you are.?"  
  
"You heard me," Duo said softly, taking a step backwards towards Heero and sending him a narrowed eye look; "this is Heero."  
  
"Hmph," Vingt raised one eyebrow and glared at Heero - a glare remarkably like Heero's own.which he gave him in turn. "What kind of name is Heero?"  
  
"Eh.boy." Duo muttered under his breath, he knew his boyfriend and he knew Heero.he also knew that they were too alike to get along. Both equally stubborn and both taking orders from nobody unless they had to. He forced on a smile and turned back to Heero, "Why don't you go to the bathroom? Second door on the left.I'll get you some clothes.okay?"  
  
Heero continued to give Vingt the Evil Eye before he closed them, "Fine."  
  
With that he pushed past Vingt - whether or not he purpsosefully shoved him into the wall, Duo didn't know - but he did and glared at him before stalking down the hall where Duo was pointing.  
  
Vingt on the other hand continued to glare at Duo, Duo felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and turned to face his boyfriend. "What?!" He demanded, his eyes wide - overly innocent.  
  
"I don't like him." Vingt said shortly, folding his arms over his chest. "He's not staying here."  
  
Duo raised one slender eyebrow; "Oh? Have you forgotten whose apartment this is?" He asked coldly, folding up the coat in his hands and glaring back at Vingt. He stretched leisurely, his muscles rippling slowly under his t-shirt. "Besides, he's my friend and if he needs a hand.I'm giving him one."  
  
Bam.  
  
Duo winced, longing to reach a hand up to soothe the back of his head, which was throbbing dangerously from where it had been banged into the wall but two arms were on either side of his head - trapping him.  
  
"And.my love, have you forgotten who your boyfriend is?" Vingt purred softly, leaning in dangerously close to Duo.his lips a mere inch away from Duo's own. He slipped out his tongue to lick his lips, and in turn licking Duo's own. "I want him out. First thing tomorrow morning."  
  
Naturally, although Duo was slightly on the defensive here - he wasn't weak, and he knew he could beat down Vingt any day.or at least give him a run for his money, so he tightened his lips and glared at Vingt. "No."  
  
"Hmm.disobedient, aren't we?" Vingt chuckled and let down his arms, flicking his hair and scratching the back of neck - but all the while watching Duo. He smiled sweetly, and then leaned in and kissed Duo on the cheek. "I'll decide what to do later on, but where is Mr. Hero sleeping tonight, hmm?"  
  
"It's, Heero," Duo said, whilst rubbing the back of his head. "And he can sleep in my bed."  
  
"You are not sharing a bed." Vingt growled, fiercely jealous once more. The angry glint in his eye returning, "I'll kill him before I let him do that."  
  
"I wasn't planning on sharing a bed with him." Duo said pointedly, catching Vingt's eye and batting his own, flirting with him. It was only Vingt's temper that annoyed him, and he really and truly did like Vingt.and he deserved something for letting a complete stranger in their home. "I was planning on sharing a bed with you."  
  
Vingt chuckled, and leaned in to kiss Duo - his hand already beneath his shirt. "Who needs a bed." 


End file.
